Nocne Terrory
by Qarlie
Summary: Zgodził się tylko odprowadzić ją do domu. Nie sądził, że skończy przytrzymując ją i unikając jej ataków.


**Koszmary**

Oryginał: s/11153097/1/Night-Terrors

Autor: Claude_lawless

Zgoda: Brak

Długość: 4 rozdziały

Uwagi: To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie. Wszystkie błędy należą do mnie. Enjoy.

* * *

 _Jestem taki zmęczony_

 _ni_ _e spałem nawet przez chwilę_

 _jestem taki zmęczony_

 _mój umysł nawalił.*_

 _Badanie planu budynku sugeruje, że najodpowiedniejsze byłoby wejście na szóstym piętrze, z południa. Oddziały 4-6 (Dorn, Esk, For) grupy na Ryloth koordynowały przygotowanie zaaaaaaa_

Kallus podniósł głowę. Mrugnął. Dwa razy. Znowu zasnął, prawda?

Westchnął, widząc końcówkę napisanego tekstu. Nie ważne, jak bardzo tego chciał, nie miał czasu na drzemki. Tarkin bardzo jasno się wyraził. Jeżeli Kallus nie chciał spotkać się z konsekwencjami, raporty miały być skończone i wysłane przed północą. Czas skończył mu się dwie i pół godziny wcześniej, ale nie potrafił pisać szybciej.

Nie był tym jakoś szczególnie zmartwiony. Pogrzebał w chronometrze komputera, dzięki czemu wydawało się, że zdał reporty kilka godzin temu. To nie było oszustwo, przecież nikt nie sprawdzał wyników jego pracy.

Przeciągnął się, "strzelił" palcami i usunął niepotrzebne litery.

 _Badanie planu budynku sugeruje, że najodpowiedniejsze byłoby wejście na szóstym piętrze, z południa. Oddziały 4-6 [Dorn, Esk, For] grupy na Ryloth koordynowały przygotowanie zasadzki, prowadzonej przez kapitana Magasha Holta. Oddział [Grek, Herf] zablokowały najbliższe obszarowi akcji wejścia do kanałów, prowadzone przez kapitana Ulbi Khyper i majora Varada Tolarei. Oddziały 1-3 [Aurek, bEshmCesssssssss_

Otworzył szybko oczy. Cholera, nawet gorzej niż ostatnim razem. Nocne zmiany nie zdzarzały się często w jego pracy, ale jakoś dawał sobie z nimi radę. Dlaczego akurat ta była tak trudna?

Wziął głęboki wdech. Poprostu skończ ten raport, powiedział do siebie. Tylko ten jeden raport, potem będzie mógł pójść do domu, upaść na łóżko i być martwy dla galaktyki na kilka godzin.

 _Oddziały 1-3 [Aurek, Besh, Cresh] razem ze mnd do ssali senatou, gdzie Traybjs będzie afewws ri neeeeeeeee_

Jego krzesło skrzypnęło, kiedy opadł na nie ze sfrustrowanym westchnięciem. Raport zaczynał zamieniać się w zlepek przypadkowych liter.

Usłyszał cichy dzwonek z komputera, sygnalizujący, że wybiła druga w nocy i że spędził pięć godzin, pracując nad tymi dokumentami. Nieważne w jakim świetle ukazywało to jego pracoholizm lub zwyczaje w pracy, sytuacja zaczynała go śmieszyć.

Zabębnił palcami o blat biurka. Mógł poprostu wyjść. Tarkin raczej nie poczekałby na jego reporty dwanaście godzin. Raczej by ich też nie przeczytał. Reporty polecą do banku informacji Imperium, leżąc tam i się kurząc.

Ale jeśli Tarkin miały w stosunku do tego jakieś obiekcje, cóż... nie miał zamiaru o tym myśleć.

Upewnił się, że zapisał dokumenty zanim wyłączył komputer. Zmarnował godzinę, przepisując ostatniej nocy stracony przez omyłkę raport.

Gdy komputer się wyłączał, otworzył pustą szufladę biurka i wrzucił do niego datapady. Miał gdzieś jak bardzo było to niedojrzałe, poczuł mściwą satysfakcję, słysząc dźwięk obijania się tabletów o ściankę szuflady.

Kiedy już wszystko ogarnął, wyciągnął kurtkę spod biurka zaczął ją zakładać, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Tak, była stara i miała mocno już wytarte szwy na ramionach, ale była wodoodporna, utrzymywała ciepło i pasowała na niego idealnie. Kallus nie lubił zbyt wielu rzeczy, ale za tę kurtkę byłby w stanie zabić człowieka.

Cóż, może nie zabić. Raczej okaleczyć. Zabicie kogoś bez robienia niepotrzebnego bałaganu mogłoby być zbyt trudne. Nagła obecność trupa mogłaby wzbudzić zbyt wiele pytań. Gdyby schował ciało, pewnie oddaliłby większość podejrzeń, ale to byłoby problematyczne samo w sobie.

Potarł nasadę nosa. Naprawdę potrzebował snu.

Drzwi się zanim zamknęły i sięgnął po guzik kurtki. Noszenie jej nie miało sensu, kiedy nie była zapięta. Spróbował zapiąć pierwszy guzik, ale nacisnął zbyt mocno i zapięcie wylądowało w jego dłoni. Mruknął pod nosem przekleństwo i schował oderwany guzik do kieszeni kurtki.

Cichy jęk zakłócił nocną ciszę budynku. Kallus zatrzymał się i rozejrzał. W hali nie było nikogo poza nim i z tego co wiedział, wszyscy oficerowie rozeszli się kilka godzin temu. Bardzo chciał zwalić winę za ten dźwięk na droida czy budynek, ale to brzmiało zdecydowanie zbyt ludzko.

Wstrzymał oddech i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Dźwięk powtórzył się po kilku sekundach, nieco ciszej. Zdecydowanie człowiek wydawał te odgłosy. Cierpiący człowiek. Dochodził z bliska, prawdopodobnie z drugiej strony hali.

Z biura minister Tuy.

Zmarszczył brwi. Nie nienawidził jej, ale był zbyt zmęczony by sobie z nią teraz radzić. Mimo wszystko, gdyby coś jej się stało byłby głównym podejrzanym.

Jego kroki były głośne, kiedy szedł przez pustą halę. Nacisnął przycisk przy drzwiach biura. Dzwonek zabrzmiał po drugiej stronie, ale nikt mu nie otworzył. Ponownie zadzownił, ale tym razem odpowiedział mu stłumiony pomruk. Była w środku, ale dlaczego nie odpowiadała?

Zapukał w drzwi.

-Pani minister?

Brak odpowiedzi. Podniósł głos.

-Pani minister.

Ciągle nic. Teraz zaczynał się martwić.

Dotknął panelu drzwi, które przesunęły się, pozwalając mu wejść. Tua leżała na biurku, ramionami otaczając kilka holopadów, a na najwyższym opierała policzek. Jej czapka była starannie położona na stosie.

Uniósł kącik ust w półuśmiechu. Było coś pocieszającego w tym, że nie tylko on musiał tu siedzieć do tej godziny. Byłoby to pewnie zabawniejsze, gdyby nie jej zbolały wyraz twarzy, zaciśnięte powieki i ściągnięte brwi. O czym mogła śnić?

Jak na odpowiedź na jego pytanie, mruknęła przez sen.

"Nie... oni nie..." Zadrżała, a potem usłyszał inny jęk, taki jak te, które słyszał w hali.

Jego uśmiech zbladł. To nie był sen. To brzmiało jak koszmar. I mógł postawić swoje życie o to, że wiedział o czym był. Sam miał ten koszmar kilka razy.

Nawet jeśli próbował sobie wmówić, że jest inaczej, skłamałby mówiąc że "wiadomość" Tarkina nim nie wstrząsnęła. To nie ich śmierć oficerów go niepokoiła - wkurzali go do granic możliwości - ale to, w jaki sposób została wykonana. Jak szybko i zimno wszystko się odbyło. Wielki moff z powodzeniem przekazał mu, że może być następny.

Chrząknął. Zawsze mogli zrobić to gorzej, a on nie miał zamiaru dosłownie tracić głowy.

Znowu jęknęła, a on westchnął. Prawdopodobnie powinien ją obudzić. Zbierając się w sobie, dotknął jej ramienia.

-Pani Minister-

Odskoczył w tył, słysząc pisk zaskoczenia. Rozglądała się oszołomiona, z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Co?! Kto...?!

Spojrzała na niego.

-Agent Kallus? - zapytała.

Potrzebował chwili na odzyskanie głosu. Hałas zaskoczył go o wiele bardziej niż powinien. Wyczerpanie musiało nadwyrężyć jego nerwy.

-Tak.

Mrugnęła, po czym opadła na krzesło.

-Przestraszyłeś mnie.- powiedziała- Miałam najbardziej okropny sen...

-Słyszałem twoje jęki z hali.

Jej policzki się zaróżowiły.

-Naprawdę?- zapytała. Przytaknął. Westchnęła.-Przepraszam. Monotonia tego wszystkiego...-wskazała datapady.-Miałam wrażenie, że zamykam oczy tylko na moment. Która godzina?

-Kwadrans po drugiej.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

-Żartujesz.

-Ja nie "żartuję", pani minister.

Niebieski blask wypełnił pokój, kiedy uruchomiła holograficzny wyświetlacz biurka. Stęknęła i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

-Nie jestem nawet w połowie.-wymamrotała.

Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu Kallus poczuł iskierkę sympatii. Była tak samo wyczerpana jak on, jeśli nie bardziej. Tarkin dał jej to samo ultiamtum, mimo tego że nie była w stanie zrobić niczego, co powstrzymałoby rebeliantów. Była biurokratką, nie wojownikiem. Winić należało jego i Inkwizytora. Głównie Inkwizytora.

Odepchnął delikatnie jej krzesło od biurka.

-Co ty robisz?- zapytała, kiedy klęknął pod konsolą. Ściągnął metalową obudowę komputera, chroniącą jego wnętrze przed ludźmi takimi jak on i pchnął. Panel wyskoczył z hukiem.

-Agencie Kallus, co ty wyprawiasz z moim biurkiem?!

-To przysługa.

Większość pracy komputera była sterowana przez programy, ale zegar można było kontrolować ręcznie. Nie wiedział dokładnie dlaczego, urządzenie było delikatne i skłonne do złamania, ale podejrzewał że to sprawka inżynierów, nie chcących ponosić konsekwencji za zwlekanie.

-Przeczytaj, która godzina jest na wyświetlaczu.

-2:16.- powiedziała.-Jeśli coś zepsujesz...

Używając kciuka, przekręcił koło zębate kilka razy w lewo.-A teraz?

-20:16...-powiedziała. Przekręcił zębatkę jeszcze raz. -19:16.

Szarpnął mechanizm, ale nie chciał się wsunąć na miejsce tak jak w jego biurku. Sądząc po epoksydzie z boku, musiał być niedawno naprawiany. Przez chwilę poczuł się źle, niszcząc czyjąć pracę, ale szybko mu przeszło. Zamknięcie ostatecznie się zacisnęło, kiedy sprzedał mu porządnego kopniaka. Kiedy wyszedł spod biurka, Tua spojrzała na niego krzywo.

-Co ja przed chwilą powiedziałam?- upomniała się.

Zignorował ją.

-Zepsułem chronometr.- powiedział, zsuwając na miejsce panel.- Nieważne o której udostępnisz raport, automatycznie godzina dodania ustawi się na 23:16.

Jasne, brązowe oczy się rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu.

-D-dziękuję. -wydukała.-Ale... dlaczego?

Podniósł się i otrzepał ubranie.

-Ponieważ jesteś tak wycieńczona, jak ja.-powiedział.- Idź do domu i się prześpij.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł, zostawiając ją patrzącą na jego plecy. Był zdecydowany wysłuchać własnej rady, nawet gdyby miało go to zabić.

Drzwi rozsunęły się z sykiem. Kiedy tylko z nich wyszedł, przyspieszył. Cisza budynku w nocy go niepokoiła. Głupio czuł się myśląc o tym, że jest obserwowany, ale zdrowa paranoja już nie jeden raz uratowała mu życie. Nie było czego się wstydzić, że nie chciał zostać zbyt długo w jednym miejscu.

-Zaczekaj!- Tua trzymała swój płaszcz i szybko się do niego zbliżała.-Czy mogę iść z tobą?- zapytała.

Każda kość w jego ciele kazała mu powiedzieć nie, ale tego nie zrobił. Przybycie Tarkina całkiem zmieniło zasadg gry. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zrobienie z niej kolejnego wroga.

-Możesz.- powiedział.

* * *

*Fragment piosenki The Beatles, "I'm so tired".


End file.
